


Sunday Morning

by galentines



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, soft gay love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galentines/pseuds/galentines
Summary: Things get real soft after brunch.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Sunday Morning

“Can I kiss you?”

Judy blinked. Had she heard Violet correctly? She shook her head, as if her ears were full of water. 

“I’m sorry?”

Violet’s face was red, but her gaze was steady. They had been talking, about anything and nothing, as they often did when spending time together. What the weather was like, how Josh was doing, how Judy had been thinking of adopting a cat. It was a Sunday morning, they’d had brunch and gone back to Judy’s new apartment to have another coffee. 

Judy loved spending time with Violet. It made her feel a certain…  _ something, _ deep in her chest. Some kind of warmth, and certainly a bit of fluttering. It made her fidget, and shake some, but it also made her smile. It was nice, even if she couldn’t put a name to it. 

She just knew she wanted to be around Violet more. And sometimes, be around her  _ closer _ .

Like this moment. They were on her couch, chatting, facing each other. Their knees brushed each other every so often, sending a tingly feeling Judy could feel all the way to the tips of her fingers. Violet would laugh and lean her head toward Judy, and without thinking, Judy would also lean in. They giggled, full of their brunch mimosas, as their coffee cooled on the table. They always talked too much to really drink them. 

But now? Judy can’t remember what they were just talking about, because now, Violet was looking at her differently. Violet was placing her hand on Judy’s knee. Violet was  _ asking to kiss her.  _

And for how assuredly Violet had asked, she now began to frown. 

“Did I… are you not…”

“What?” Judy asked, her heart pounding so hard she could swear it was making a noise. Violet could surely hear it, thumping in staccato. “Am I not  _ what?” _

Violet held her eyes, then looked down at her hand. Judy watched as Violet’s thumb began moving, gently rubbing the bare skin of her knee. She shivered. 

“But. Why right now?”

Violet shrugged, her smile nervous but full. 

“You look really pretty.”

Suddenly, Judy’s mouth felt dry as a desert. 

“I do?” 

“Uh huh.” Violet shuffled closer, the hand on Judy’s knee confidently sliding up to rest atop her thigh. “And your nose does this cute little scrunchy thing, did you know that? It just did. It does it a lot.” 

Without thinking, Judy reached up to touch her own nose. 

“It does?” 

“And because,” Violet started, taking a deep breath. She licked her lips, and suddenly, the only thing Judy could look at was her mouth. “Because I’ve wanted to for a while now, and suddenly I can’t remember why I haven’t yet.” 

“You have?” Judy’s voice came out a hoarse whisper, and she flinched. Suddenly she realized her own hand was on top of Violet’s now, and both their hands were trembling. 

“I don’t want to scare you. If it’s too much.” 

And it hit her then, all at once, how kissing Violet was possibly the only thing she’s wanted to do for  _ weeks,  _ months even, and she’d never realized. How could you want someone without even knowing? 

Before she could answer that for herself, Violet’s lips were on hers, soft and questioning. 

It was so gentle, Judy wanted to cry. 

Instead, her hands cupped Violet’s face and pulled her impossibly closer. 

She feels like she’s floating, like she could just drift up into the air, but then she felt Violet’s fingers tighten around her hips, and suddenly she was _so_ grounded. She was truly right there, on her couch, kissing her closest friend. Suddenly, a giggle bubbled up her chest, escaping against Violet’s lips. 

Violet pulled away, a goofy smile on her face. Judy marveled at her smudged lipstick, faintly red and arching up toward her cheek. She rubbed it away with her thumb, and sighed so happily that she surprised herself.

“What?” Violet asked. “All good?”

“I just. I can’t believe we haven’t done this before. How have we not done this before?” 

“I don’t know but it’s been  _ killing me _ .”

Judy could only laugh, drawing Violet’s lips back to hers, because kissing Violet felt too good to  _ not _ keep doing it. Because for some reason, Violet  _ wanted her _ , and Judy wanted her back. When Violet’s tongue tentatively touched hers, she buried her hands in Violet’s hair, feeling her back meet the cushions of the couch. 

Suddenly Violet stopped. Judy opened her eyes, and what a sight: Violet hovering over her, eager and soft and smiling, so warm. 

“We don’t, y’know, have to do anything. We have all day. We have all the time we want.” 

The start of a protest began on Judy’s lips, but she quickly realized Violet was right. The sun was still high in the sky - she can tell because it lit up Violet’s face as the light streamed through the window. It was barely noon, yet. And she had Violet all to herself. 

_ They have all the time they want. _


End file.
